Now and always
by cattycat88
Summary: Jehan opened the door in the middle of the night and found a broken-hearted Courfeyrac... One shot Please read and review!


**_Now and always_**

Disclaimer:I'm still not Hugo :(

* * *

Jehan' POV

My heart skipped a beat when I heard the knock on my apartment door. It's 11:30 in the night,nobody should be up this late unless they were trying to figure out what rhymes with "crack" and got stuck. "Who is it?" Whoever's out side must be lack of basic manners,since he's banging the door hard enough to wake the whole building up.

I opened the door angrily and found a very,very wasted man. I thought it must be Grantaire at first,but then,I noticed that this man has ginger hair.

"Courfeyrac?" I gasped.

"I need a place to stay. Can I crush-"

"Come in! " I didn't let him finish and dragged him straight into my apartment. He was obviously too drunk to stand,so I lied him on the couch and got him a glass of water as fast as my shaky hands could manage. Stay calm,Jehan,I whispered to myself,don't spill that water all over the floor-or worse,on his shirt. He murmured something between "thank you" and "leave me alone" ,still,I stood beside him and watched him empty the glass.

"Do you want anything? Aspirin? More water? Caramel cookies?" I twisted a piece of napkin in frustration- Enjolras was so used to deal with drunkards,but I'm totally clueless. And why on earth is Courfeyrac drunk? He never drinks this much, not even when he's with Grantaire.

"I hardly think that your caramel cookies are going to help,sweet poet." He chuckled. So he was sober enough to make fun of me,that's a good sigh,right?

"I don't know. You tell me what to do when a nutcase comes banging at your door in the middle of the night. " I crossed my arms.

" I need a company. Would you sit?" He patted the empty spot next to him. It was too hard for me to resist- even drunk,it was still Courfeyrac who's offering to sit with me. So I obeyed.

"You should go to sleep,Courf. I will give you my bed and I can stay on this couch." I said. Of course I would do that,I will do anything for him...

"No,I feel like talking to someone." He grabbed my hand-breathe,Jehan,it was not a big deal-he's drunk.

I should have sent him to bed. I should have shut him up. But talking to him was just simply too tempting. "Fine,Courf,tell me what happened..." My heart was racing.

"Vanessa." That confirmed my suspicion.

"What happened?" I had to try to calm my voice,careful not to let him sense the slightest bit of joy- Though I am genuinely felling glad. Vanessa wasn't the one for him,I just knew it. With her long blonde curls and foxy body,she could mess up with any boy,steal their heart,and get on with it. She was a trouble,and too playful,compared to naïve,sweet Courfeyrac. To be frank, I never liked her.

But do you hate her because she's a gold digger,selfish back-biting snake,or just because she's a "she" ? That question jumped into my head before I could shake it away.

"...So that's it. She kicked me out of her life,just like that." I realized that I wasn't really listening. Or did I blank those words on purpose? Anyways,anyone with right mind could tell how this story went,I didn't need to listen . Girls like her does this kind of things all the time,and guys like Courfeyrac is and always will be the victim.

"You know,Courf..." I had to be careful with my words,he is more fragile than ever right now. "It must take great courage to push you away,you know. You are irresistible with your smile and your energy and you humor... You are somehow,toxic. Know that I mean? If someone pushes you away,it must be for one reason only." I took a deep breath and exhaled the words- "it's because they are trying to save themselves."

He looked lost. Must be hard to even understand me right now,he's already half asleep. "Are you listening?" I whispered. He didn't nod or respond. "Ok,Coufeyrac,I think we can leave this till tomorrow." I patted him,tried to get him up.

But he did not move." How drunk are you?" I asked. But he went sobbing. Tears fell from his red cheeks,and he kept on mumbling something about Vanessa. Courfeyrac must be hurt deeply,never have I ever seen him cry,nor have I saw this coming. Courf was a fountain of laughter and joy,tears and sadness just wasn't his thing. Damn,no time for poetries now. "Courfeyrac,I believe it's time for me to tell you something..." There's no going back now,Jean Prouvaire ,it's now or never.

He looked at me desperately,so I did what I must.

"You deserve better than that Vanessa girl, Courf. She was using your kindness yet she never offered you her true heart. You were blind enough to be her fool but... That's not your fault. Having a soft and pure heart isn't your fault. It's just,it hurts too much see you get your heart broken by her. She wasn't worth it. And you,you are precious,Courfeyrac,and it's her lost not to love you with all her heart. You deserve better. You deserve someone who loves you,who is loyal enough to not cheat on you; who is humble enough to think for your own good;who's hopelessly devoted to you. Who would get up early to make you breakfast in bed;who would stay up late with you and help you with your exams; who never forgets your birthdays and your anniversaries; who would get drunk with you though ..." I coughed so he wouldn't hear the word I used was "he" instead of "she" . "Never drinks. That's who you deserve. That's the right one for you. You deserve someone who loves you more than any other things in this world. And that day will come,eventually,trust me. You will meet someone who would not only die for you,but also live with you."

He bitterly sighed. "Where am I to find that someone?" Then closed his eyes again. He was tired. This is way too much for him.

But do I say? Do I dare?

"I have never left, Courfeyrac." I whispered.

I was supposed to just leave him there. It must be nearly dawning,I myself needed sleep badly. And it's not fair for me to say all of those things to him. Not fair at all. He has just been through a hard break up ,I can't treat him like this. What have I done? Hopefully,he won't be able to remember any of this anyways... Hopefully.

But he grabbed my arms . "I just can't do it, Jehan, I've fallen one and I can't let myself fall again." He whispered hoarsely ,with watery brown eyes. "I can't...I needed time to..."

I took a deep breath and realized , he has been listening all night long.

All I did was laid him down on my bed . He did not refuse at all. His skin was soft yet warm."Hush." I leaned over and kissed his forehead. He had drift of to sleep,and I'm to stay in the dark and look after him.

"Now and always." I said,though he couldn't hear.

I will wait for you,now and always.

-fin

* * *

ta-da! What do you think? It's my first attempt on C&J fics,but it's just too cute ~ Hope you like this one,and if you do,please review! (And tell me how you want this to proceed ! I feel like writing more fics for these two :)

Also,sorry for any grammar mistakes QwQ (crying face👈) Forgive me please QwQ

Lots of love, cattycat88


End file.
